Początki w Mieście Pary
'Informacje wstępne' W Mieście pary dostępne są 4 klasy postaci oraz 10 ras: Klasy Postaci *'Strażnik'; jest to postać specjalizująca się w walce w zwarciu wszelkiej maści brońmi białymi od mieczy przez szable, aż po topory. Ze względu na swój styl walki może ona nosić najcięższe pancerze w grze, jednak jej umiejętności pozwalają na rozwój zarówno ofensywny jak i defensywny. *'Strzelec'; postać posługująca się broniami palnymi. Nosi średnie pancerze, a jej obrażenia są zaskakująco wysokie ze względu na wzmocnienia jakie otrzymuje z umiejętności. Jej umiejętności pozwalają rozwijać się w trzech kierunkach: obrażeniach fizycznych, kwasowych bądź ognia. *'Arkanista': władca żywiołów walczący na odległość, który potrafi przyzywać stwory oraz urządzenia, które pomagają mu w walce. Nosi on lekkie pancerze, jednak jako rekompensatę otrzymujemy ogromne obrażenia obszarowe od żywiołow: ognia, lodu oraz błyskawic. Jego bronią klasową są różdzki. *'Medium'; postać wspomagająca siebie oraz swoją drużynę, posiada magię leczącą i wspomagającą oraz włada żywiołem dźwięku. Potrafi przyzywać śpiewaków, którzy pomagają jej w walce w zależności od typu śpiewaka. Może nosić zarówno lekkie jak i średnie pancerze w zależności od stylu gry. Jej bronią klasową są berła. Rasy Każda z nich zapewnia pasywny bonus do danych statystyk, jednak nie mają one ogromnego wpływu na grę. Dzielą się one na cztery kręgi: 1. Ludziethumb|50px|Ludzie *Avenijczycy +10 do ciosu krytycznego oraz +200 do pary *Wewnętrzni +10 do szybkości ataku oraz + 3 do regeneracji *Osteńczycy +10 do ruchu oraz + 10 do odnawiania *Stoigmarowie +5 do przebicia oraz +200 do zdrowia 2. Elfythumb|50px|Elfy *Draugowie +20 do odnawiania *Rivenowie +20 do ciosu krytycznego 3. Zielonoskórzythumb|50px|Zielonoskórzy *Gobliny +20 do ruchu *Hobowie +20 do szybkości ataku *Orkowie +15 do przebicia 4. Krasnoludy ' +15 do odporności 'Poradnik do Miasta Pary Rozdział 1 - Miasto Delton Po stworzeniu postaci i obejrzeniu animacji wprowadzającej swoją przygodę rozpoczynamy w mieście Delton. Po prawej widzimy obraz startowy gry.thumb|360px|Początek gry, interfejs. 1. Waluty występujące w grze (od lewego górnego rogu): *Elektrum *Marki iglicy *Klucze *Szylingi 2. Sklep premium oraz panel głowny ( na tym etapie gry jest bardzo mały jednak z czasem się powiększa). 3. Nazwa lokacji w której się znajdujemy oraz radar. 4. Premie oraz bonusy; od lewej: *Bonus za uzyskanie określonego poziomu *Nagrody dodatkowe ( aktualnie nie działają) *Premia logowania 5. Panel zadań 6. Zmiana stylu walki 7. Pasek doświadczenia. Ważne ! Wszystkie rzeczy zapewniające bonusy do doświadczenia (ozdoby, pomniejsze błogosławieństwo za logowanie, zwierzaki) zwiększają nie tylko doświadczenie za zabijanie stworów ale również doświadczenie za wykonywanie zadań i uzyskiwane z książek, które będziemy znajdywać w trakcie gry. Gdy już uporamy się z pierwszymi przeciwnikami i wyjdziemy z budynku, po rozmowie z NPC otrzymamy do wyboru element pancerza- buty. Moją postacią jest strzelec, withumb|128pxęc mam do wyboru następujące klasy pancerzathumb|128pxthumb|128px: *Chemiczne *Siarkowe *Skórzane Po prawej widać różnicę w statystykach tych pancerzy. Każda z klas postaci ma ich swoje odpowiedniki; mianowicie jak możemy zauważyć wybierając klasę pancerza, której chcemy używać musimy zdecydować czy nasza postać będzie badziej mobilna/zadawała więcej obrażeń, czy też będzie miała więcej statystyk obronnych. Po wybraniu butów, podążamy za NPC do magazynu w Delton. Tutaj musimy uporać się z kilkoma istotami lęgu oraz znajdziemy swoją pierwszą skrzynię. Następnie wychodzimy z magazynu i podążamy za znacznikiem ( wystarczy nacisnąć na zadanie w panelu zadań).thumb|Tunel w Delton NPC poprosi nas abyśmy eskortowali go do Stacji Delton przez Tunel w Delton Po prawej mapa tunelu. thumb|Przed budynkiem stacji. Po pokonaniu stworów i dotarciu do wyjścia, przed naszymi oczyma ukaże się nasz cel podróży- Stacja Delton. Tutaj po kilku rozmowach z NPC, Kapitan Twayne zleci nam udanie się do głownego konduktora. Otrzymamy 4 poziom doświadczenia, który umożliwi nam wybranie pierwszego talentu. Otrzymamy również broń dwuręczna, której powinniśmy zacząć używać. thumb|192px|Wybór talentów. Mamy do wyboru: *+400 do pary *+200 do pary + 200 do zdrowia *+400 do zdrowia Osobiście uważam, że we wczesnych etapach gry warto wybrać zdrowie. thumb|192px|Węgiel do szynobarki Kolejnym zadaniem, będzie uzyskanie węgla do zasilenia szybarki. Wagoniki węgla możemy znaleźć w lokacjach: *Skład Węgla *Magazyn Węgla Uwaga ! Wchodząc do instancji mamy do wyboru "loch" do którego chcemy się udać.thumb|192px|Tryby nad okienkiem lochu. '''W tym przypadku wybieramy pierwsze okienko ( jeżeli mamy zaznaczone dane z''adanie, nad okienkiem wyboru lochu pojawią się tryby wskazujące gdzie należy się udać) Po zebraniu i odłożeniu do wagoników węgla, głowny konduktor poprosi nas abyśmy ponownie udali się do składu węgla oraz magazynu węgla w celu zabicia bosów: *Żądłozwierza *Parszywogęby Aby się do nich dostać musimy użyć ikony czaszki. Po dosyć prostej walce, meldujemy się do Konduktora i otrzymujemy zlecenie uzyskania ostatniej porcji węgla - tym razem z Kotłowni na stacji. Aby się do niej dostać musimy użyć autobiletera ( istniał on dlatego, iż przejście było zthumb|220px|Powiększenie ekwipunku.ablokowane, jednak teraz tej bramki już nie ma ? ) Na tym etapie powinniśmy mieć już 5 poziom doświadczenia i pierwszą umiejętność klasową, polecam wybrać taką, która zadaje obrażenia obszarowe. Możemy również rozważyć zakup powiększenia ekwipunku za marki iglicy ( bądź elektrum), wystarczy otworzyć panel ekwipunku i kliknąć na kłódkę widoczną na załączonym obrazku. Węgiel zabieramy, zadanie oddajemy i tym razem będą kazali nam się zmierzyć z tyraczem. ( osobiście bardzo lubie wythumb|250px|Walka z tyraczem.gląd tego stworka, może dlatego, że to jedyny raz kiedy będziemy mogli na niego popatrzeć). Po heroicznej walce, kolejnym zadaniem będzie zabranie elementu pancerza ze skrzyni, co nie powinno stanowić problemu posiadając nawigację wbudowaną w grze. Teraz tylko główny konduktor da nam ostatni element pancerza - naramienniki. Jeżeli jeszcze go nie wykonaliśmy, mamy jeszcze dostępne zadanie opcjonalne: Zaginione Dziecko. Przed wejściem do szynobarki nasza postać powinna mieć już 6 poziom doświadczenia, dzięki niemu otrzymamy kolejny talent do wyboru:thumb|192px|Drugi talent. *+20 do ciosu krytycznego *+10 do ciosu krytycznego oraz + 10 do przebicia *+20 do przebicia ( polecam tą statystykę, ponieważ przebicie bezpośrednio wpływa na nasze obrażenia) Możemy już ruszać w drogę ! Rozdział 1.5 - Szynobarka Po krótkiej animacji w której dowiadujemy się, że lęg podążył za nami do szynobarki, otrzymujemy zadanie aby się z nim rozprawić.thumb|268px|Walka z łamaczem pieśni. Przebijamy się przez wagony wypełnione stworami, aż przed naszymi oczami stanie wielki skrzydlaty demon- Łamacz Pieśni, powinniśmy sobie z nim poradzić używając wszystkich dostępnych umiejętności i pijąc mikstury zdrowia. Po pokonaniu Łamacza Pieśni udajemy się do kolejnego pomieszczenia w którym znajduje się tajemnicza skrzynia. Po obejrzeniu animacji wychodzimy z szynobarki. Rozdział 2 - Witamy w Azylu Przed naszymi oczami ukaże się widok na wielki obóz uchodźców z Delton - Azyl.thumb|280px|Pierwsze chwile w Azylu. Od razu po pojawieniu się w nowej lokacji odbieramy wiadomość od tajemniczej postaci, a następnie podążamy za NPC przydzielonym nam w zależności od rasy. Podążając za nim dotrzemy do domu w okręgu przeznaczonym dla naszej rasy. Na miejscu otrzymamy zadanie aby oczyścić lokacje pod domostwem ze znajdujących się tam stworów oraz zadanie by ulepszyć część swojego ekwipunku . Powinniśmy poradzić sobie bez większego problemu. Po wyjściu z podziemi wracamy do domostwa naszej rasy i odbieramy w nagrodę nową broń, którą powinniśmy od razu ulepszyć. Naszym głownym zleceniodawcą w Azylu będzie Kapitan Twyne, to on będzie wyznaczał nam zadania wątku głownego, stoi on przy pomniku w centrum Azylu. Pierwszą główną lokacją jaką odwiedzimy będą Bunkry. Zadanie jest bardzo proste wchodzimy do pierwszego lochu w Bunkrach, przebijamy się przez stwory i używamy dziwnego urządzenia aby uzyskać zbiornik z flogistonem. W nagrodę otrzymamy na miejscu element nowego zestawu zbroi.thumb|Wejście do bunkrów, ikony zadań dodatkowych. Po wyjściu z bunkrów możemy zauważyć, że nad postaciami stojącymi przy wejściu do nich pojawiły się wykrzykniki - kolejno zielono oraz niebieski. Zielony wykrzyknik nad NPC symbolizuje zadanie poboczne; a niebieski zadanie dzienne. Zadania te będą dostępne przy danej lokacji po wykonaniu w niej zadania głównego.thumb|Przy rejestratorze kompani. Po powrocie do Kapitana Twyne'a radzę udać się do rejestratora kompanii lub napisać podanie o przyjęcie do kompanii na forum, ponieważ bycie członkiem takowej bardzo ułatwi nam życie w Mieście Pary. Uzyskamy bardzo silne wzmocnienia, które przydadzą się w walce. Warto również nadmiar przedmiotów odłożyć do schowka, jestem pewien, że znajdziecie go bez problemu. Następnym naszym zadaniem będzie uratowanie Maloma Złotej Rączki w Mrowisku. Następnie oczywiście robimy zadania poboczne i zadanie dzienne. W tym momencie, należy zrobić bardzo ważną rzecz, która przyśpieszy nasze LvL'owaniethumb|290px|Pasek progresu. ! Dzięki wykonaniu 4 wyzwań, nasz pasek postępu powinien wynosić 400, dzięki czemu otrzymaliśmy 10 kul do transmutatora. Po prawej zdjęcie jak dostać się do paska naszego progresu w danej lokacji. Z posiadanymi kulami transumatycjnymi udajemy się do transumtatora. Dokładnie opisane działanie transumatatora thumb|250px|Transmutacja dodatków.znajdziecie tutaj. Jednak ja proszę was abyście uzyskali 2 symbole czapki,podpisane "dodatki". Dzięki temu w waszym ekipunku pojawi się paczka z losową ozdobą głowy. Musicie zdobyć taką która posiada bonus +10% do zdobywanego doświadczenia, szylingi na tym etapie gry nie są tak ważne. Pamietajmy również aby ulepszać swoją broń, rękawice, pasek i zegarek zdobywanymi metalami. Jeżeli chodzi o małą ilość kluczy - nie martwcie się, w późniejszych etapach gry będziecie ich mieli dostatek. Pamiętajcie ! Jeżeli nie możecie poradzić sobie z jakimś bossem, poproście o pomoc w komunikatorze gry. Na 9 poziomie polecam wybranie talentu do broni dwuręcznej, ten typ broni jest najtańszy w utrzymaniu/ polepszaniu i powinniśmy jej używać do 32-go poziomu. Oczywiście w ciężkich sytuacjach warto wspomagać się tarczą. Myślę, że spokojnie poradzicie sobie z resztą zadań w Azylu, są one bardzo podobne do tych, które opisałem, dlatego też pozostałe lokacje streszczę. *Stary dziedziniec *Zatopine Złoże; tutaj polecam przejść polowanie na bossa kilka razy; lokacja ta daje nam bardzo dużo pkt. doświadczenia oraz dobre przedmioty. *Śmietnisko *Studnia Ostatnim zadaniem głównej fabuły jest pokonanie Łamacza Pieśni na statku powietrznym do której dostajemy się poprzez dok powietrzny. Jeżeli jest nam ciężko go pokonać na 10 poziomie, radzę wykonać pozostałe zadania albo powtórzyć lochy w celu uzyskania doświadczenia. Na 11 poziomie otrzymamy dostęp do pojedynków PvP, które są miłą odmianą od biegania po lochach. Po załatwieniu Łamacza Pieśni musimy udać się do Zwiadowcy Żelaznych Pustkowi, któthumb|270px|Wybór trybu pustkowi.ry zleci nam zabijanie szkieletów w ów lokacji oraz osiągnięcie 12-go poziomu jeżeli go jeszcze nie posiadamy. Pamiętaj ! Aby zaliczało ci zabijanie szkieletów na Żelaznych Pustkowiach musisz wejść na mapę PvE. Możesz je również zabijać na Śmietnisku. Po wykonaniu tego zadania, wracamy do Zwiadowcy Żelaznych Pustkowi. Po rozmowie z nim będziemy mogli się udać do nowej lokacji/miasta; Drogi Wewnętrznej gdzie czekają nas kolejne zadania. Aby się do niej dostać musimy udać się na drugi koniec Żelaznych Pustkowi. Żegnaj Azylu !